


Gone

by suzakukills



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisagi muses on Kanisawa's current state  (SPOILER for vol. 15 extra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Hisagi stared back at his own reflection on the mirror; he was frightened with what he saw, three lines crossed his right eye, he was unable to open it. The scar was just a painful reminder of how absurdly fast he lost her.

He leaned his forehead against the mirror, the images of the hollow attack still fresh in his mind, her fragile body impaled by the sharp hollow’s hand. The blood had not stopped flowing, Aoga had jumped right after the horrible sight. He did not think clearly and before Hisagi could stop him he  was slashed and killed in an instant.

 

Why didn’t I save her? A sigh clouded the mirror with his own breath It should be me dead, not Aoga another one. At the moment of the attack, as soon as he had seen blood he had cut off all emotions, he had gone Death God Mode, all he cared for at the moment was getting everyone out of there safely and defeating the hollows. He had not shed a tear and he was yet to do so, he refused to believe that she was dead. He banged his head against the mirror almost causing it to break... Her death still too fresh for him to take it in, for him to realize that he would never again see her smile, taste her cooking or hear her voice.

 

It had happened so fast, he could not believe that she had been ripped away from him just like that, he had only turned his attention away from her for a minute and next thing he knew, she was dead. Her smile gone and her eyes would never open again. He wondered where in Rukongai she would be located at, despite the fact strict rules forbade him of ever seeking her, it was all part of the cycle. But could he forget her? Could he stand to never see her smile again?

 

“Hisagi-kun… why don’t you ever smile?”

 

“It’s none of your business”

 

The girl flinched, but went on “I am sure that someday I will get to see your smile”

 

Hisagi remember the first conversation they’d held, well it was more like her doing all the talking. “Dammit, why did it have to be her?” The 1st seat of the 6th year took a few steps back and punched the mirror, it shattered into tiny pieces, his fist was covered in blood and he  stared down at the floor, a piece of mirror was left big enough for him to see his lips, tried as he may he managed a tiny smile.

“For you, Kanisawa”


End file.
